Little Moment
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Little Moment between Leader of EXO-M and Maknae of EXO-K. Yaoi! Fluffy. Crack Pair. Krishun or Sekris couple (Kris x Sehun)


**YANG GAK SUKA COUPLE KRISHUN, GAK USAH BACA!**

**Title : Little Moment**

**Cast : Kris and Sehun (KRISHUN)**

**Genre : Fluff Romance**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Kris P.O.V**

Aku melihatnya berdiri sendiri di tengah panggung, ini adalah penampilan terakhir SMTOWN Singapore, yeah kami sedang menebar fanservice untuk terakhir kalinya pada fans-fans yang datang malam ini melalui lagu H.O.T yang terkenal, Hope. Ku dekati dia dengan senyum jail di wajahku, ia masih melamun, lucu sekali. Yah dia Oh Sehun, maknae sebenarnya di EXO. Maknae dari grup maknae SM Entertainment. Aku menggapai tangan putih mulusnya yang menggenggam sebotol air mineral, namun..

SETT

Ia mengayunkan tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan tanganku hingga usahaku untuk merampas botol air mineral itu gagal total. Ia menatapku dengan alis terangkat sedangkan mulutnya bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu terakhir malam itu.

Aku hanya tertawa dan semakin mendekatinya, ia yang mengerti maksud gerak-gerikku mulai waspada pada botol air di genggamannya. "Ah gege~~ ini milikku~~" ucapnya manja.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit." Ucapku dengan nada jahil ke telinganya. Aku memeluknya dari samping dengan tanganku yang berusaha menggapai botol yang ia genggam. "Ah~~ shireoyo duizhang~~" ia kembali menolak dengan nada imut yang ku suka.

Tubuhnya mulai memberontak dari segala godaanku, aku tertawa kecil sedangkan ia memasang wajah manja. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong tubuhku dan langsung menyiramku dengan air yang ada di botolku. Sontak saja aku menutupi sebagian wajahku. "Yak kau! Sehuna!"

Ia tertawa senang dengan botol yang berisi air setengahnya. "Hahaha. Tak akan ada yang mengalahkan Oh Sehun. Hahaha." Ia lalu berlari menjauh setelah puas menyiram tubuhku yang hanya memakai sleeveless pink dan topi santa di kepalaku. Aku bisa melihatnya yang tertawa seraya berlari dan sesekali melihat ke arahku.

Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan maknae kami itu, tak seperti Luhan yang memang sudah dekat dengan Sehun sejak predebut atau Chanyeol yang memang menjadi patner Sehun dalam urusan menjahili Baekhyun. Kami sering berbicara kecil atau hanya saling menjahili seperti tadi walaupun yah~ hanya moment kecil yang tak berarti banyak. Terkadang aku berbicara dengannya saat ia asik dengan PSP-nya di ruang tengah seorang diri, atau saat di backstage dan practice room. Perbincangan kami toh tak jauh-jauh tentang pekerjaan kami dan hal-hal kecil dan tak penting lainnya. Tapi kami tetap memilik hubungan yang baik.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan maknae EXO yang sebenarnya itu. aku… aku merasa ada pribadi unik dalam dirinya yang sulit ku tebak. Dengan wajah pokerfacenya, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan tentang sekelilingnya. Terkadang ia banyak tingkah dan membuat kerusuhan dengan Happy Virus Couple, terkadang pula aku mendapatinya merengek meminta sesuatu pada Suho, tak peduli dimanapun itu bahkan di bandara sekalipun.

Ku lihat, ia sedang tertawa lepas bersama sunbae kami, Donghae Super Junior. Aku melihatnya yang habis berkejar-kejaran dengan Luhan, saling menyiramkan air di botol yang di pegang masing-masing artis. Aku kembali mendekatinya di ikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakangku. Baru saja eyecontact terjadi di antara aku dan Sehun, maknae nakal itu mulai lagi berlari menjauhiku dengan tawa lepas yang masih berderai dari mulut kecilnya. Dia benar-benar lucu dan manja.

Pada akhirnya, aku dapat mengejarnya dan menyiramnya sedikit dengan botol yang ku dapatkan dari salah satu staff, rambut abu-abu agak blondenya sudah basah sedari tadi, ia tertawa kecil dengan tangan yang melindungi wajah putih susunya. Entah mengapa, moment kecil seperti itu akan selalu ku ingat dan membuatku tersenyum kala diriku ingin pergi ke dunia mimpi.

**++++++EXO++++++**

Hari ini kami sedang free job, biasanya kami akan mengisi hari bebas ini dengan latihan di practice room atau pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film terbaru. Di luar dorm, cuaca mulai terasa dingin, suhu turun hingga 0 derajat celcius di bulan desember ini, itu berarti nanti akan turun salju dan natal pun akan tiba. Tapi masih tiga minggu lagi menjelang hari suci itu.

BLAM

"YAK SEHUNA!"

Suara pintu berdebam keras di susul seruan sang leader EXO-K menyambutku saat aku baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm mereka. Ku dapati baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang menonton tv, aku tak melihat kai dan kyungsoo, lalu ada suho yang berkacak pinggang di depan kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suho dan Baekyeol sontak menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh hey duizhang." Seru Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Sehuna sedang marah karena Joonmyun hyung." Tambah Chanyeo di sebelahnya.

"Marah karena apa?"

Ku dekati Suho yang kini duduk di sebelah Baekyeol. "Memory chip gamenya hilang." Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Lalu?"

Suho menghela nafas berat. "Saat recording kemarin, dia menitipkannya padaku karena ia dan Kai harus menghadap Mr. Greg. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja dekat Mr. Joom duduk karena Seunghwan hyung memanggilku. Saat aku kembali untuk mengambilnya, memory chip itu sudah tak ada." Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk paham. Sepertinya itu game yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Luhan, katanya levelnya sudah tinggi, aku tak kaget kenapa maknae itu sangat marah. Tapi aku pikir, itu bukan 100% salah Suho.

"Ada apa kau kemari sendirian, duizhang? Dan hey apa yang kau bawa itu?" cerocos Baekhyun yang baru menyadari aku menenteng bungkusan yang cukup besar.

"Oh ini." Aku mengangkat bungkusan itu. "Ini hadiah dari fans untuk Sehun, hadiahnya terselip dalam hadiah fans untukku. Aku ingin mengantarnya dan langsung melihat Sehun membanting pintu."

"Kalau begitu, kau antarkan saja ke dalam kamar. Dia tak pernah mengunci pintunya kalau sedang marah." Ucap Suho seraya melirik pintu kamar yang tertutup. Aku mengangguk dan langsung saja menuju kamar maknae dan leader EXO-K itu.

CKLEK

"Sehuna." Suaraku menggema di dalam kamar bercat hijau itu. aku mendapati tubuh maknae itu ditutupi selimut tebal dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Sehuna, aku membawa hadiah dari fansmu."

"…"

Aku melangkah mendekati tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sampingnya yang masih bergumul dengan selimut tebal. "Fansmu memberikan hadiah ini untukmu, tapi terselip di tumpukan hadiahku. Jadi, aku kemari untuk mengantarnya. Aku belum membukanya kok."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ku letakkan bungkusan kado itu di atas nakas dan aku tergerak membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aish shireoyo duizhang~~" ia membalikkan badannya kesal. Ia tetap menggemaskan dengan segala tingkah manjanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hey, ini tak sepenuhnya salah Joonmyun, Sehuna!"

"Kau tak merasakannya!"

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti merasa usahamu mencapai level game itu sia-sia kan?"

"…"

Aku menariknya ke luar dari selimut tebal itu dan melihat matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Oh tuhan, dia benar-benar mencintai game itu. aku menariknya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur sama sepertiku dan aku mulai merangkul pundaknya dan menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahuku yang tertutup black long coat.

"Kau tak perlu sesedih itu, maknae."

"Bagaimana aku tak sedih? Aku telah memainkannya selama setahun dan sudah mencapai level tinggi. Tapi leader itu malah menghilangkannya. Terkadang aku sampai tak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menaikkan level game itu, duizhang!"

Aku mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa hangat, padahal ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih biasa. "Joonmyun itu seorang leader, leader pasti sibuk karena banyak diberi pengarahan oleh banyak orang. Jadi, kau juga salah. Kenapa kau menitipkannya pada Joonmyun yang pasti akan kesana kemari karena di panggil manager? Kenapa tidak pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun atau Chanyeol?"

Maknae putih susu ini terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak tahu."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu membeli memory chip yang baru dan aku akan membantumu meraih levelmu yang sekarang?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek. "Kau tak bisa memainkannya, duizhang! Aku akan meminta bantuan Luhan hyung atau Kai."

Aku menjitak kepalanya pelan. "Jangan meremehkanku, maknae! Hanya main tembak-tembakan saja siapapun bisa memainkannya." Sergahku cepat.

"Hey levelnya sangat sulit. Aku yang memainkannya setahunan ini saja masih kesulitan apalagi kau yang hanya bisa bermain basket dan membaca buku-buku aneh."

"Yak kau ini!"

Aku meraih leher maknae itu dengan lenganku dan mulai mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dengan menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya. Ia tertawa lepas sambil terus memberontak dari seranganku.

"Hahahaha ampun duizhang Hahahaha yak hentikan!"

Aku menghentikan seranganku saat menyadari diriku yang kini menindih tubuh kurus Sehun, wajah kami bisa terbilang cukup dekat. Ah entahlah tapi suasana di antara kami tiba-tiba serasa canggung. aku pun bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan menggaruk leherku canggung.

Bahuku kembali terasa berat dan aku melihat Sehun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Duizhang~"

Aku kembali merangkul bahunya sambil menggumam pelan. "Hm?"

"Apakah aku salah kalau aku mencintai seseorang?"

DEG.

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdebar cepat dengan yah, ada rasa nyeri saat mendengarnya. "Tentu saja kau salah, kau kan masih berhubungan dengan Luhan." Ucapku dengan nada yang berusaha ku buat sebiasa mungkin.

"Pfft." Aku melihatnya yang menutup mulutnya dengan tawa geli. "Wae? Mengapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

"Aigoo. Aku sudah putus dengan Luhan hyung semenjak debut, duizhang."

Oke. Entah aku berlebihan atau apa, tapi aku merasa seperti disiram air terjun pegunungan. Terasa nyaman. "bagaimana bisa?" dan bodohnya, aku tak bisa menahan nada bahagia dalam kata-kataku. Tak apa, sepertinya dia tak akan mengerti maksud di balik pertanyaanku.

Ia menatapku dengan eyesmile lucunya, oh tuhan aku lemah dengan eyesmilenya itu. ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, hey apa yang akan dia lakukan?

CUP

Aku membelalak terkejut. Bibir tipis berwarna pink yang selalu kuinginkan bertaut dengan bibirku kini benar-benar menempel pada bibirku dengan hangatnya. OH GOD! Katakan padaku ini tak hanya sekedar mimpi. Maknae itu menciumku.

Ia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan bahkan sangat lambat pada bibirku. Aku masih tak meresponnya. Ia sepertinya sedang merasakan setiap inchi bibirku dengan hisapan pelannya. Oh shit, aku jadi gusar dan langsung membalasnya dengan ciuman kasar. Aku sudah tak sabar kalau kau ingin tahu, readers.

Aku menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Ku hisap dan ku lumat bibir tipis yang oh tuhan, rasanya sungguh manis. Ku susupkan lidahku pada bibirnya yang sengaja ia buka sedikit, dan hell yeah aku memasuki goa hangat itu dan merasakan bagaimana lidahku bergulat dengan lidah yang selalu ia mainkan kapanpun dimanapun itu. oh yeah, aku semakin terbuai dengan rasa manis bibirnya. So damn good!

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku, dan kedua kaki jenjangnya itu melingkari pinggangku. Tangannya memeluk leherku dan meremas rambutku manja. Oh tuhaaaan, ia memancing hasratku dengan jarinya yang bermain-main di rambut pirangku. Aku mengelus tengkuknya dan meremas pinggang rampingnya itu dengan gemas. Okay, aku benar-benar ingin meremas pantat kenyalnya tapi ugh, aku takut membuatnya marah.

Aku melepas ciumanku dan menjalankan ciuman ku turun ke rahangnya, ke dagunya dan mendarat pada leher seputih susunya, ia mendesah hebat di telingaku membuat ku terpancing untuk berbuat lebih. "Oh god, Duizhang. More hhh more ahhh~"

Aku menciptakan beberapa sign merah keunguan di leher putihnya dengan berbagai cara, entah hisapan kuat atau gigitan kecil. Aku benar-benar gemas dengan kulitnya. Aku tak bisa menghentikan semua ini. Kulitnya sangat halus, lembut dan seputih putih, aku tak bisa menghentikan kegiatanku ini apabila kulit halus itu seakan menggodaku untuk diberi tanda. "Duizhang ahhh make me warm please~~"

"Ohh my sehuna." suaraku terdengar sangat berat dari biasanya. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kening kami yang saling bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan penuh nafsu. HELL YEAH, aku sangat menginginkannya! Aku ingin merasukinya sekarang juga! Tapi tidak karena hari masih sangat pagi, pintu belum terkunci dan member EXO-K tengah berada di ruang tengah. Oh lord, andai aku mau, aku akan menyeret tubuh di hadapanku ini ke sebuah hotel dan melakukannya sepuasku di sana. TAPI TIDAK BISA! Kami akan melakukan latihan satu jam lagi, aku ulang, SATU JAM LAGI dan aku tak bisa melakukannya hanya dalam jangka satu jam, aku boleh sombong kan? aku pasti tahan lama. Aku bisa melakukannya sampai menjelang pagi.

"Sehuna." Aku memeluknya erat dengan nafas yang masih saja tak normal. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku harus menahan segala hasrat yang ingin meledak dari dalam tubuhku.

"Aku tahu, duizhang~~"

"Apa?"

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya sekarang kan?"

"Kita akan melakukannya segera, okay? aku tak bisa menahannya kalau kau ingin tahu."

Ku dengar tawa kecilnya dan aku mulai memisahkan jarak di antara diriku dan Sehun, ia mulai bangkit dari pangkuanku dan kembali duduk di sampingku. Aku memeluknya dari samping dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "I love you, maknae. I love you so fuckin much. You get it?"

Ia mengangguk. "I love you too, Kris Wu."

"Kau tak memanggilku, duizhang?"

"Kris Wu lebih keren."

"Up to you, babe."

Aku kembali mengecup bibir tipisnya dan sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, aku tak bisa melepas bibir manis itu begitu mudah. Dan terjadilah ciuman panas di antara kami berdua.

"EHEM! Kalian ingin latihan atau bermesra-mesraan dulu?"

Oh shit, aku menjauhkan diri dari Sehun dan menoleh ke arah pintu, RIGHT! SEMUA MEMBER BERDIRI DI PINTU DENGAN SENYUM JAHIL. Aku melirik Sehun yang mulai merona merah, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Hahaha lucu sekali.

Aku merangkul tubuh maknae kami itu. "Bukankah masih ada waktu satu jam?" tanyaku santai.

"Bukankah memang seperti biasanya? Biasanya kau menyuruh kami datang tiga puluh menit sebelum Mr. Greg dan lainnya datang?" balas Lay.

"Baiklah, kalian dulu saja, aku masih ingin menghangatkan maknae yang kedinginan."

"Aigoo~" mereka berseru kompak.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam sekarang, duizhang. Kau tak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada jahil dalam setiap katanya.

"Aish, terserah kalian saja. Sudah sana duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendorong member-member yang mengganggu itu keluar kamar.

"Sehuna! Hati-hati pada duizhang."

"Dia suka bermain kasar, sehuna!"

"Sehuna, dia sangat mesum dalam hal bermain."

"YAK DIAMLAH!"

Aku menutup pintu dan kembali melirik Sehun yang masih blushing. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke hadapanku. "Kita berangkat sekarang saja, ne?" ucapnya lucu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Aku belum menghangatkanmu."

Rona merah di pipinya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Duizhang~~~"

"Kau bilang Kris Wu lebih keren."

"Krissie~~~"

"Apa lagi itu?"

Dia mengecup bibirku kilat dan memasang puppy eyesnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli bubble tea dulu lalu pergi latihan?"

"Baiklah."

"Yeay! Jeongmal saranghaeyo, krissie~~~"

"Nado."

Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya ringan. Bibir itu memang menjadi candu bagiku. Aku memeluknya erat dan berbisik, "Would you be mine?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Forever Yes."

Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengecup rambutnya. "Good."

**++++++END++++++**

**Oke!**

**Ini ff krishun perdana yang aku buat :D**

**Mungkin karena faiz ngerasa sehun juga cocok jadi uke so yeah~~ dibuatin deh. Kebanyakan krishun shipper itu fans thailand atau gak vietnam, jadi faiz pengen ngebanyakin ff krishun berbahasa indonesia **

**So, review please!**


End file.
